The Lengths I'd Go
by simplyn2deep
Summary: Danny is planning his and Steve's Valentine's night.


**Title:** The Lengths I'd Go

**Notes #1:** I took quite a few liberties with this. Mostly in the operating hours of Kukaniloko – the park is only open during daylight hours.

**Notes #2:** Prompt given to me was "I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there," from the Beatles' _Got to Get You Into My Life_.

**Note #3:** This is a one shot.

* * *

><p>They were talking in hushed tones on the phone during separate stakeouts. Danny and Kono were watching a warehouse where their suspected gun runners were to be receiving a late night shipment. Steve drew the short straw and was stuck back in the surveillance truck with Jenna and they were tasked with monitoring the inside warehouse by tapping into the security cameras.<p>

(Lori and Chin were following the man who they thought was the ring leader.)

"So what have you decided we're doing for Valentine's Day?" Steve asked

"If I told you, it'd ruin the fun of you finding out clue by clue." Danny said

"Clue by clue?" Steve asked, curiosity lacing his voice

"It'll be like a scavenger hunt." Danny said. "I'll leave you clues until you reach your destination."

"How will I know when I've reached my destination?" Steve asked

Danny gave a chuckle, "Trust me. You'll have to be deaf, dumb and blind NOT to know you've reached your destination."

"How many clues are there all together? And how long do I have to get to this secret place?"

Danny thought a bit before answering, "There aren't many so hopefully you'll get there around six pm…barring any other cases that come up."

"When and where do I get my first clue?"

"Later tonight. After we switch with the next shift." Danny replied

* * *

><p>Steve didn't actually find his first clue until the following morning. He'd just finished his morning run (down to the corner for fresh malasadas for Danny and a couple of whole wheat bagels for himself) when he opened the refrigerator and saw a note taped to the bottle of pineapple juice.<p>

_We pulled our guns on each other here…_

Steve smiled and poured a glass of juice before leaving the kitchen to go to the garage. He opened the back door to the garage and sitting on his work counter was another note. He walked around the Marquis to the counter, set his glass down and picked up the note.

_A link to your past. You and McKay meet here every week for coffee …_

Steve smiled again. Leave it to Danny to leave clues at locations where they will be at for most of the day. He picked up his glass and walked back to the house with the note firmly in his hand. Steve looked at the clock sitting on his father's desk. It was quarter to eight and he knew Danny would be getting up for his shower.

They had less than two hours before they would be meeting Grace's class at the USS Missouri for the first tour of the day. After that, they'd be meeting with Chin and Lori to discuss the stakeout from the previous night.

"I hope you're making my breakfast!" Danny called from upstairs, "After I finish my shower and get dressed we have to high tail it to the Missouri so we aren't late."

Steve prepped the coffee maker, and finished the last of his juice. He walked up stairs to bedroom to pull out his clothes and joined Danny in the bathroom, "Your coffee and malasada are waiting for you in the kitchen."

Danny smiled, "Thanks, Babe." He pecked Steve's lips, "Gonna join me?"

Steve flicked his tongue out and traced Danny's lips, "Tempting, so very tempting. But we don't want to be late. I'll use the other bathroom." He gave Danny a kiss before leaving the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and going to the one downstairs.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the tour, Danny and Steve were looking around the gift shop with Grace when there was a call for him over the PA for Steve to go to Guest Services.<p>

Steve looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow and Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." A few minutes later the same request was made, "Just go. I'll meet you at the car."

Steve nodded his head, gave Grace a hug and told her he'd see her this weekend and left the gift shop. Once Steve got to the Guest Services window he was given a note.

"Mr. McKay said he couldn't meet for coffee. He had an emergency on the Mainland, but to give you this note."

Steve thanked the young woman and opened the note.

_We grabbed lunch here yesterday…I'm sure we'll be there again today…_

_'Well that's a no brainer…'_ Steve thought, _'We always grab a plate lunch for Kamekona's since he's by HQ._

Steve leaned against the Camaro and waited for Danny to say his last goodbye to Grace as she boarded to school bus. The bus roared to life and Danny watched as it pulled away from the curb and drove off.

Danny walked to Steve and smiled, "Thanks for coming with me."

Steve smiled, "Where else would I be?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "Meeting with the Governor?"

"Not when I promised my Danno and Gracie I'd come on the field trip." Steve said, "Now, lunch? There's still time to get to Kamekona's before he's off to his next location."

Danny handed the keys to Steve and walked to the passenger side and got in. Steve got in the driver's sided, started the car and headed towards Kamekona's food truck.

"We have to stop by the house for you to get the truck." Danny said, "I'm going to take the Camaro in before our plans tonight. I want her looking just as good as us."

Steve laugh, "Yeah, sure. House to get the truck, Kamekona's for lunch then to HQ."

"Sounds like a plan." Danny smiled, "I hope the clues haven't been too hard for you."

"Are you implying that I'm not smart enough to figure you out?"

"Not at all babe." Danny shook his head, "I just want there to be no confusion. Only three more clues before the surprise is unveiled."

When they got back to the house, Steve went in to grab his keys to the truck and his gift for Danny.

"I'll meet you there." Danny said

"Last one there is a rotten pineapple." Steve said. He started the truck and before Danny could reply, Steve was out of the driveway and heading down the street.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the stop where Kamekona's truck was parked at roughly the same time. When they got to the window, their usual plate lunches were waiting for them. On top of the first lunch was another note.<p>

_Kamekona first met your sister here…_

"You do realize he met my sister over a year ago…" Steve said, "How can you possibly remember where they first met?"

Danny laughed and continued to eat, "If I told you, it'd give away where the clue is."

"I already know they met in my office. You were there and she gave you crap for the tie." Steve laughed.

They finished eating and took their separate cars back to the office and finally got down to business of talking about the stakeout from the previous night. Chin went over the information he got from HPD's end of the stakeout. There wasn't any new news. Steve said to let them continue to handle it but stressed the importance that they (Five-0) are kept in the loop of any progress they made.

Around three in the afternoon, Danny left to take care of his business. He stopped for a six-pack of Longboards, Steve's gift and then headed to the house to pack the food he made for a sunset picnic.

* * *

><p>Danny had been gone for quite a while. Steve knew the Camaro needed the work, but he didn't think it needed two hours worth of work.<p>

_'It shouldn't take this long to work on the car…'_ Steve thought to himself as he walked into his office.

He sat on the corner of his desk flipping through some of the report folders when he saw another note.

_Dinner tonight. Don't worry about dressing up._

Steve cocked an eyebrow at the note. The last notes all led to some place, but this one didn't. He set it aside and continued to go through reports until Chin knocked on the window.

"What's up?" Steve asked

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Danny for dinner?" Chin asked

"That's the plan." Steve said, "Unless you think HPD won't be able to handle tonight's stakeout shift."

Chin laughed, "They'll be just fine. I'm not about to let Malia down for another night of criminal watching with Lori." Steve laughed, "Plus, I don't want to deal with a pissed off Danny tomorrow."

"That's true." Steve said with another laugh, "I wish I knew what Danny had in store for tonight."

Chin walked into Steve's office, "What do you mean?"

"He said that tonight's plans were a surprise and all day he's been leaving me notes. I thought they'd give clues about what we'd be doing, but they only led to other notes."

"That's one sneaky man." Chin said, "I'll leave you to figuring out what he has planned. I'll be cutting out around five to meet Malia for dinner."

Steve nodded his head, "See you tomorrow Chin."

"Have a good night." Chin said as he left the office.

About thirty minutes after Chin left, Steve got a text from Danny.

_U raced ur dad to the top, but didn't break ur arm…c u 6_

Steve laughed, checked the time and noticed how late it was. It'd take about forty-five minutes to get to Kukaniloko and if he was going to meet Danny at six, he needed to leave in the next ten minutes.

He sent a reply to Danny confirming their meeting at six, then one to Chin and Kono

_gone to Kukaniloko to meet Danny. Happy Valentine's Day_

Steve gassed up the truck and headed towards Kukaniloko to meet Danny. At ten minutes to six he was pulling into the parking lot and easily found Danny waiting at the Camaro.

"Thought you had to get the car serviced?" Steve asked.

Danny shrugged, "I'll do it tomorrow." He held out his hand to Steve, "Come on, we're going to take a hike."

Steve grabbed his pack from his truck, took Danny's hand and followed him up the well familiar trail. After a twenty minute hike, they came to a clearing where a blanket and basket was waiting.

Steve smiled, "A picnic, Danno? You're such a sap."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Danny led Steve to the blanket, they both sat on the blankets and Danny pulled a couple of frosty Longboards from the basket. They opened the bottles, clinked them together and took a long drink.

"If anyone finds out, I'll deny it." Danny said with a smirk, "No one will buy my hard Jersey attitude if they found out I planned a sunset picnic with my boyfriend."

Steve leaned closer to Danny, reached out and gently brushed his fingers against his cheek, "I'll take your secrete to my grave."

Danny closed the gap between them and softly kissed Steve's lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, Babe."


End file.
